Desgarra este Miserable Engaño!
by Ferpechi-14
Summary: Es un maldito secreto que me acecha ¡Quiero negarte!, ¡No quiero dejarte existir!; Una fría tempestad acabaría con aquella marea de sangre que los unía, esto llegaría a su fin. Problemas a la primera vez que lo publique. Ya cargo perfectamente
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Desgarra este Miserable Engaño!**

**Genero: Drama**

**Apto: Para el que quiera leer (:**

**N/A: Sera corto. Al menos cuatro o cinco capitulos**

**"Desgarra este Miserable Engaño"**

By: _Ferpechi_

-

-

**La Apertura triunfante de una oscura mentira **

Una historia puede relatarse de muchas maneras, siempre y cuando nunca revelen la verdad. 

Para el, fue mas sencillo entregar un preciado destino y cambiarlo, pero luego, las consecuencias lo ataron a su lejano orgullo, a su odio y repulsión. Fue engañado como muchos, y fue amado como a pocos; pero esto no importo, ella fue una vil perra, una zorra desgraciada… y eso no tenia perdón. 

Quizás me asegurare de contar esta historia, como debería, temiendo así, una verdad que acabara con una vida inocente, pero no hay cosa peor para aquel demonio, que una mujer de esa calaña haya decidido jugar con el. 

A veces, como muchos, preferimos arrancar la hoja de aquel diario escondido, comenzar la crónica desde nuestro punto y afirmar la farsa que creemos existentes. ¡Seguramente taparas tus oídos y querrás gritar hasta que todo acabe!

-- 

- Izayoi, corre!... – Grito un hombre de fuerte voz

- Pero... – Su voz era temerosa

- Solo corre mujer!... hazlo! -

- …yo – Aquella hermosa mujer, se encontraba en un dilema temerario, no quería salvarse, no merecía la salvación. 

- No vayas hacia el, te despreciara y matara... –Advirtió, al verla correr con dificultad

La figura femenina se detuvo en seco y sus ojos rápidamente advirtieron que las lágrimas no esperarían redención. El padre de su hijo la despreciaba, no tenia a donde ir...y peligraba la vida de aquel que ella tenia entre sus brazos. Aquel buen hombre ofrecía su vida por ese bebe, que desde un principio estuvo destinado a ser odiado por aquel que ella amaba

- Izayoi!... CORRE! - 

- S-si..- Acato nerviosamente, despertando de sus dolorosos pensamientos, arropo mas a su hijo y empezó de nuevo su escape. Sus fuerzas flaqueaban ya que acababa de dar a luz. - Hi...hijo... yo te... t..e... - sus palabras eran cortas, y no salían con facilidad... todo le era borroso, pero aun así seguía hacia delante.

La luna cantaba melodías de tristeza, aquel padre lleno de vergüenza y rencor no quería nada de ese bebe, su sangre no corría por aquellas venas, así eran sus pensamientos. Mujer que se regalo, engañada por el amor, sufre las consecuencias de su ilusión. 

El comienzo de una historia y en ella la mentira 

Lamentaras el paso de los años... 

Mientras más grande la espera, mas incomoda será la verdad... 

_Conoces la muerte y la tragedia?... _

- Por que proteges tanto a esa mujer, es una simple humana... – pregunto su atacante 

Aquel hombre no dio respuesta… La batalla había comenzado. 

--

**I**

- Liria-chan – llamo una débil voz. 

-Si madre – respondieron 

-Debes buscarlo, moriré pronto – Su oyente solo asintió y desapareció. 

Como todas las mañanas, Sango se despertaba y escuchaba los gritos de Inuyasha hacia la humana, luego volteaba para despertar a Miroku y juntos se iban a caminar al bosque. Estos últimos meses habían sido tranquilos y sin combates, Naraku ya estaba muerto pero los fragmentos no estaban completos. 

-Miroku, no te parece extraña tanta paz? – pregunto asustada, acariciando su panza 

-No lo se… pero estoy preocupado - murmuro-

-Ha pasado algo? – 

-Si – para luego mirarla fijamente y abrazarla con ternura – Sabes que pasa? – le susurro al oído – has sido una mujer muy valiente y mi hijo crece dentro de ti – 

-Y que pasa con eso? 

-Que temo perderte… - e intensifico el abrazo 

Inuyasha seguía ladrándole a Kagome y ella solo se hacia la sorda, desgraciado el momento en el que le quito el Kotodama. Al llegar al mediodía todos estaban juntos y comían amenamente, aunque el látigo de la indiferencia se hacia notar. 

-Kagome, vamos al río – ordeno Kikyou, esta asintió y le siguió, todos observaron la escena extrañados. Mientras caminaban la sacerdotisa se detenía a coger algunas plantas medicinales, su vida había sido devuelta gracias a una extraña proeza que realizo una guerrera que los ayudaba a eliminar a Naraku, Kagome sabia poco, pero de lo que estaba segura es que aquella al momento de desaparecer se llevo consigo el ultimo fragmento. 

-Pasa algo Kikyou-sama? – pregunto con respeto 

-Si – contesto secamente, para luego atacarla de sorpresa, Kagome esquivo el altercado y enseguida empuño posición de combate. – Has mejorado, aunque te falta postura y algo de concentración, te defendiste por instinto no por saber que te atacaría 

-He estado practicando – murmuro apenada 

-Lo he notado, pero tú no has notado mi presencia – comento tranquila, mientras se sentaba al borde del río, invitando a Kagome. – Aun recuerdo cuando venia para acá a esperar a Inuyasha, fue una hermosa época que no quiero olvidar – susurro melancólica, Kagome solo agacho la cabeza – pero el ahora esta mejor sin mi 

-El no me amara como te amo a ti – corto Kagome 

-Ese es tu problema, que aun vives en el pasado y si lo conocieras como dices hacerlo notarias lo cambiado que esta

-Eso lo se -

-No, no lo sabes Kagome, el no te amará como a mi porque son recuerdos y vivezas diferentes, o dime, te gustaría que el te adorara de la misma formaque a mi– pregunto inquisitiva

-Kikyou yo… - 

-Kagome, el es mi amigo y lo ultimo que quiero es verlo sufrir, aunque no lo parezca a el le duele mas que a ti hablarte en ese tono, pero prefiere mostrarse orgulloso, deberías saber todo lo que sufrimos hace años y el teme… - Y antes de Kikyou lo notara Inuyasha estaba allí con su espada empuñada apuntándole a un monstruo que pretendía atacarlas, causando la sorpresa de ambas que rápidamente se escondieron tras de el. 

Inuyasha ataco rápidamente al demonio y Kagome tomo posición de pelea, Kikyou purifico el lugar y levanto un campo de fuerza. Para sorpresa de todos, la normalidad había vuelto y el demonio ya no estaba ahí. 

Sango reía y veía a Miroku hablarle a la pancita, todo estaba bien, Kohaku había muerto pero esta vez la exterminadora sentía que era lo mejor. Kagome e Inuyasha hablaban de lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras que Kikyou revisaba el área, noto algo extraño, un títere; al recogerlo este tenia la forma de un monstruo. 

-Inuyasha, mira esto – corrió hacia el, llamando su atención 

-Que pasa? – observando el muñeco 

-Esto pasa… que ese demonio era controlado por alguien - 

-Pero como – interrumpió Kagome – déjame verlo – al tomarlo, sintió una fuerza extraña. – Su fuerza, es como si estuviese vivo… 

Seguido por su instinto dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque. Kikyou y Kagome solo suspiraron y corrieron hacia la aldea para luego alcanzar a Inuyasha. Miroku se unió a ellas y Sango se sintió estorbosa, la panza no la dejaba pero aun así fue tras ellos a regañadientes. 

Aquel extraño olor lo había guiado hasta ese desolado lugar, había miles de cadáveres y se enterneció por la extraña aura, se sentía solo y tenia miedo, un mal presentimiento lo acogió. 

Guiada por sus poderes espirituales Kikyou logro alcanzarlo, el al menos llevaba un tiempo allí, pero aun no pasaba nada. Al acercarse a el este le gruño ordenándole que se quedara en su sitio, algo avecinaba un hecho que cambiaria todo lo que ellos conocían. 

"_Y como un extraño presagio, sentí tus lagrimas mojar mi vida… un extraño llanto se escuchaba a lo lejos, era tenebroso y lleno de espanto" _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Espero haya gustado_

_Si obtengo buenos resultados, publicare pronto._

_Gracias por leer._


	2. Asechando una Maldita Vida

N/A: Espero les guste.

* * *

**Asechando una maldita vida **

_Como puedo pronunciar tu nombre luego de haberte negado? _

_Dime: Como puedo respetarte, si solo eres una maldita mancha… _

_Una Sombra._

Una paz acunaba el bosque, era tan larga y sabia que solo pocos podían sentirla en su verdadero estado; una sonrisa curvo los labios de aquel demonio. El viento jugueteaba con su cabello y la armonía era solo un disfraz a lo que se avecinaba.

_En un día extraño _

_La Luna decidió llorar_

_Derramando las lágrimas _

_Sobre aquel hombre de mirada fría _

Sesshoumaru volteo, estaba solo; aquella conocida soledad era la amante de sus caprichos. Realmente, desde que había dejado atrás a Rin y Jaken, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no debía preocuparse de mas y estar pendiente de aquella mocosa, y ella ya no peligraría; como petición, el Lord dio una orden a su sirviente mas cercano: "Cuídala… o si no te matare". Luego de eso, dio la vuelta y más nunca los volvió a ver.

Se abalanzo con delicadeza contra el pasto y se relajo un poco, trato de conciliar el sueño pero su oído sintió unas extrañas vibraciones y su olfato le indicaba que alguien estaba cerca, abrió los ojos rápidamente y agudizo sus sentidos, busco algo que le indicara a su presa.

_Aquella noche _

_No estabas solo…_

_Eso creíste_

_Más yo nunca te abandone_

- ¿Que haces aquí? – murmuro con imponencia, pero solo escucho una risa como respuesta.

Quizás el Joukai hubiera saciado aquella necesidad de perseguirla, si la hubiera sentido. Se levanto de nuevo y miro hacia el fondo del bosque; aquella paz seguía allí; y esa misma paz que lo cobijaba, fue la misma que lo hizo sonreír aquella noche, hace 67 años.

La muerte de aquella mujer realmente lo había dejado sin mucho que decir, pero la muerte de su padre lo había impactado. ¿Por qué lo daba todo por ella? Ah si, estaba enamorado como un imbecil. Como un imbecil que se dejo traicionar por esos ojos. Seguramente aquella estorbosa humana lo había convencido con sus lágrimas, hecho que a continuación: hizo que su padre perdiera la vida.

Emprendió camino hacia el bosque.

Pero algo lo hizo reaccionar de golpe.

Un terrible olor a sangre perforaba su nariz.

Sesshoumaru dio media vuelta y corrió con furia hacia el lugar del cual provenía ese olor que el conocía mejor que nadie; como era posible que se sintiese con tanto empeño, si esa persona ya no existía.

Al llegar al sitio, el olor desapareció de golpe, se adentro unos pasos y miro la zona: estaba completamente desolada; pero otro olor tomo sus sentidos.

Ese miserable Hanyou estaba en el mismo sitio que el.

Y todo había sido una ilusión para llevarlo hasta ese lugar…

Sesshoumaru sonrió con ironía, había caído como un tonto ante las trampas que le habían impuesto.

- Bienvenidos – Recibió la voz altiva de una astuta joven. Sus ojos plateados como la luna escudriñaban a Inuyasha y lo invitaban al dolor.

Dejen mensajitos y animenme (:!


End file.
